


Practice

by basilique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Grand Prix Final, Pining, Rating May Change, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: Mila Babovitch is what she does. And what she does ispractice.





	Practice

Mila Babovitch is what she does. And what she does is _practice_. 

When she put on her first pair of ice skates at the age of four. Her first pair of wobbly steps. The first time she fell on her bum. From those first steps, she became determined to beat herself, and then to beat herself again. One more step, this time. Then, one more than that. 

And while the other kids stopped trying to improve once they could balance on the ice, stopped working and started playing, work and play were one in the same for Mila. 

While they chased each other and felt the thrill of sliding, she concentrated on learning how to stop needing her arms for balance. On figuring out how to move _backwards_ around the rink. 

It was the same in dance class; she timed her balance, measured the depth of her stretches, documented them, beat them. Over and over again, she beat them. How high could she jump? How deep could she stretch? Inch by inch, day by day, beating her own records over and over again. 

Every day, a dozen falls. And every day, a little improvement. The deep, solitary, unsurpassable high of _practice_. 

It is what Mila lives for. 

Mathletes. Ballet recitals. Mock Trials. And eventually… _her first grand prix final in figure-skating._ Her senior debut. She was fifteen when she flew to Rome that first time, to compete against the world's top young skaters. 

She had had no idea what she would see there. 

More beautiful than the piazzas at sunset, more breathtaking than the ancient ruins of another time, more elegantly carved than the marble statues in the palisades, there was _Sara Crispino_ , representing Italy at her own senior debut. 

And when Mila saw that compassionate, gentle heart-shaped face, those large, expressive violet eyes, she was so stunned that she felt dizzy. 

It felt every bit like trying out a new and difficult spin.


End file.
